Fuli's Return
by Delta2060
Summary: (Sequel to Self Exile). Fuli is back home in the Pridelands at last, but things have been far from good. She returned in secret and has been hiding away from the Pridelanders. And before she can find the courage to reveal herself the Pridelands are hit with an unexpected attack from a devastating force that nobody has ever seen before. The world crumbles around her as hope fades...
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is. Chapter one of the much wanted sequel to Self Exile. Now before we start there's just a couple of things you should know:**

 **1\. This story will take place during my story Dark Revelations, the finale of a series of Lion King fics I did, and will retell some parts of it from a more Fuli oriented perspective with some extra bits added in as well. Please, if you have time, go and check out my TLK fic series, starting with The Master Plan, because the context will be helpful. But if you want to read this one first then I'm trying to write it in such a way that it isn't completely necessary to first read the others (although of course you'll need to read Self Exile first as this is the direct sequel to it).**

 **2\. So if you haven't read Dark Revelations then I should just tell you now** **that the story focuses on what is basically an alien invasion of sorts in the Pridelands that links into the stories before it (also Scar and Zira are back from the dead for the second time in the series). So if you think this is a little strange then just keep in mind my series isn't a traditional kind of Lion King story (and by extension these short stories based on said series aren't either). So I think I'll let the story tell the rest of, well, the story... Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

The noise outside was horrible. Screams, tremendously loud bangs and the sound of something no one in the Pridelands had ever encountered before. It was like a battleground. One that had come about so sudden that nobody had had any time to prepare for it. Who knew that something like this would happen without so much as a warning or a hint beforehand.

Most animals seemed to be staying clear of the den she was in but a lot of them ran past frequently. One animal, a zebra, was sprinting so very fast when it was suddenly cut off by a huge beam of light that struck below its feet. The animal was instantly set on fire and burned into nothing in mere seconds. No wonder there was so much chaos.

Without moving from where she was, safely inside the cave, Fuli peered outside and saw what was causing all this destruction. In the sky were many light blue creatures, flying around with multiple tentacles dangling and somehow emitting the same light that had made the zebra vanish just now. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Nothing the Pridelands had ever seen before. And nothing the world had ever seen before.

"Jeez." Fuli muttered, slowly creeping back further into the den, paranoid that she'd be spotted by one of those things any minute now.

Perhaps this was it? Perhaps she would die here, without the others even knowing she been here for months now. Her presence was a secret to everyone, except a lioness that Fuli vaguely recognized from one of her missions with the lion guard. Her name was Vitani and she'd been the first living soul she encountered upon her return...

* * *

After years spent away from the Pridelands after... That tragedy that messed up Fuli's mind enough for her to effectively exile herself from her home, the cheetah, now supposedly wiser from age, had decided that it was time for her to return and face what she'd been fearing all that time. By the time Fuli had made it back to the border the stars had begun to come out and she later discovered that the pride was already asleep. There had been just one animal out that night, Vitani. She had found the lost cheetah wandering around and after some explaining and giving some back story the lioness offered to let Fuli live in her old den.

Fuli remembered specifically requesting that her being back was to be kept a secret until she decided otherwise, as although she'd managed to bring herself to return there were still doubts in her mind as to the reaction her surprise appearance would cause among the inhabitants here...

* * *

And ever since then Fuli had remained in this den, never finding that courage she was waiting for. Never finding the courage she was relying on to fix her life. Instead the place she once called home, and had hoped to call it so once again was being, ravaged by these strange beings. And there didn't seem to be much of a chance that anyone would survive it. And if that happened it would render all the effort required to force herself to come back utterly pointless. And that was not how Fuli wanted things to go down one bit.

She just wished she could understand all of this. All hope was seemingly fading away until one glimmer of it reappeared at the entrance to the den. Rather than a random cowering animal on the run or one of those rampaging airborne death machines, Fuli was greeted by the sight of a familiar ally. The only creature she'd had proper contact with for months now during her hiding.

"Hey, there you are. Listen, you have to come with me. It's not safe here any more." The lioness stated.

Fuli stood up and came a bit closer, replying simply with "What?"

"I'll explain on the way. Just follow me and stay alert."

Vitani turned to leave and Fuli could see that she was serious about moving out of the safety of the den heading to wherever was the intended destination. Vitani took a few moments to scan the surroundings outside, checking if the coast was clear which seemed to be the case.

"Where are we going?" Asked Fuli.

"To the only safe place left currently. Rafiki's tree. That's where the rest of us have gathered. Now come on before they come through here again."

Vitani started off expecting Fuli to follow on immediately, however, she was staying put because of what Vitani had said. The others were all gathered at Rafiki's tree. Others. This was completely the opposite to what Fuli wanted. She wasn't' ready yet. She wasn't ready.

And yet she had no choice in the matter. She had to reunite with her old friends now or never, regardless of what reactions it would motivate. She could only put this off for so long before she was forced into facing it.

 **OK, so what did you think of it? Fuli's been back in the Pridelands for a while but has been hiding away all that time Poor Fuli.. And yeah, the Pridelands is kinda going to shit here. More answers will be given in the chapters to come and the story will begin to make perfect sense. So please favorite and follow to get notifications of when those new chapters are up and if you can please leave a review (guest reviews are fine too).**

 **I think I'll be able to get the next chapter up within a week or so, so keep an eye out guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to have kept you guys waiting for this one but stuff gets in the way ya know. Anyway, here's chapter 2. It turned out longer than I thought it would actually. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The sight of Rafiki's tree was both the best and worst thing Fuli had seen in ages. It was the best because it was likely to be more safer than Vitani's den, but worst as it housed all those she'd been spending years hiding from. Vitani told her to hurry inside when the large piece of bark was shifted from the entranceway. It was and she took a deep breath before entering with the lioness right on her tail. All eyes were suddenly on the pair, or rather on her. They didn't seem to notice Vitani much but almost every pair of eyes in the tree were fixed on Fuli, standing there feeling totally helpless.

There was Kovu nearby next to Kiara who seemed to be in a coma on the ground. Kion was closest and the most wide-eyed, while other pride members such as Kiara's cubhood friends, Tiifu and Zuri, and two others whose names Fuli didn't know. The rest were just blank canvases without labels for the moment and their names hardly mattered for the time being anyway. A lot of the people she expected to see weren't present either. Had they been killed in this attack? It was best if she said something quickly to break the stunned silence before it became intolerable.

"Um... Hello again, Kion." Fuli said, trying not to make this even more awkward than it already was.

"Fuli?" Kion replied, still in a daze of confusion.

Vitani quickly dragged the sheet of bark back over the entrance and stood beside Kion. Fuli watched as the two of them talked, slightly surprised at how much Kion had grown all this time and now vaguely resembling Mufasa in some aspects.

"Kion. She said you'd be surprised. But I couldn't leave her out there to die." Vitani started.

"What is she doing here?" Said Kion.

Fuli made the decision to join in now. This was here return and she wasn't going to stay to the side while others talked about it.

"I'm here, Kion..." She began. "...Because there's a war going on outside. Of course I'm going to come to the safest place."

Next thing Kovu had come over to help in the matter. Although by the look on his face he wouldn't be able to do much.

"Do you two want some time alone to talk about this?" He asked considerately.

"I think we'd better do." Kion replied.

Kion then went to the very back of the tree where there were no other animals present, clearly waiting for Fuli to join him. Vitani came to Fuli.

"Talk with him. Tell him how you're still alive." She said.

This was it then. Her grand return was greatly undermined by the current chaos of these invaders and now she had to explain to her best friend how she survived, which was something she'd tried to forget about mostly. At least she didn't have all the Pridelands staring at her in awe like she'd feared.

"OK. I know this is a shock but please, don't focus on me. There's a much more pressing matter happening outside."

Fuli gave a tiny smile, she didn't know why but she did, and went to sit with Kion away from the other survivors. This was her first time with him since the day of the incident so she might as well make the most of it.

Kovu and Vitani watched the two settle down and Kovu sighed and turned to his sister.

"This is going to make things even more difficult. How is she still alive though? I thought the lion guard was all killed in a rock fall except for Kion a few years back." He asked.

"That's what everyone else thought too. But she survived, somehow."

"How long have you known about her then?" It just occurred to him that she must've been here for some time now, otherwise Vitani would've been more surprised like the rest of them.

"It's been a couple years actually. I found her at the edge of the Pridelands. She wasn't in a very good state as it was so I helped her back to health and after that she just stayed in that old den that I used to go to. Simple as that really." Vitani explained.

Kovu looked across the tree at Kion and Fuli. They seemed to be getting along well enough considering what had happened. There probably would've been a lot more concern over Fuli's return if it weren't for this invasion.

Kovu just responded with "I see."

* * *

Kion and Fuli were now happily discussing (happily-ish) the details of how Fuli survived what seemed impossible to live through years ago. It was kind of private so the others steered clear and let them have their own space for a time.

"But how did you even survive?" Kion asked. "I saw what happened. You, Bunga, Beshte and Ono were crushed under all those rocks and boulders in the canyon."

Fuli sighed. "I guess I was just lucky there. The rocks that fell formed an arch over me, but only me. The others were indeed... Crushed. And killed. I'm sorry."

Kion sighed and bowed his head.

"It's alright." Although it clearly wasn't. But there was nothing she could've done anyway. However, Kion did have something to tell her that might brighten up the mood a bit.

"But, on the plus side I did kill the lion who caused that rock fall." He said, his voice starting to become a little less gloomy and a bit more perky now.

"You did?" Fuli said, a little happier now that she had the knowledge of this.

"Yeah. His name was Jenvl. A year ago there was an... Incident here and we had to deal with some... Supernatural affairs. Guess how he died."

"How?"

"In a rock fall in a gorge." Kion chuckled at this.

"Ha, that's irony for you."

Fuli was quite a considerable amount happier now. The knowledge that the one responsible for all her misery had died the same way he'd made her friends suffer was surprisingly comforting.

At least now both of them were more upbeat than they had been previously. After the few chuckles and smiles between them died down Kion asked his next question.

"So where did you go after you got out of the canyon? Why didn't you come back to Pride rock?"

And here is what Fuli had been dreading telling anyone. She wasn't entirely sure herself in all honesty. Here goes...

"Well, I wasn't sure how you would react. I couldn't reach you in time before you left so you thought I died along with the others. No doubt you would have told the rest of the Pridelanders about it as soon as you got back too."

"Yeah, I did. I was miserable for months after that, you know."

That's what she'd expected to happen. Kion was all tough on the outside but on the inside he was still as emotional and sentimental as the rest of them.

"Well, anyway, for some reason I thought that since you'd have told the whole pride, I wouldn't really belong in the Pridelands any more. I don't know why I thought that but at the time I just felt like I was... No longer a part of this place. And after some time I got used to being out there on my own. Then again, I've never had any trouble with being on my own."

"And it's taken you all this time to come back. Why did you suddenly change your mind?"

Fuli wasn't sure how to answer this. Well, she did, but it was finding the right way to say it that was the hard part. She turned her head to the side and sighed.

"I don't know. I suppose I was just starting to get home sick after all those years alone beyond the Pridelands. I can't say that I'm much happier for returning though. I know I should be but I can't quite see myself being here any more. To tell you the truth I still don't think I belong in the Pridelands any more."

Seeing that she was starting to go back into sadness again, Kion came closer to Fuli and spoke softer in a comforting way.

"Fuli, you were born here, and that means this is your home. You definitely belong here."

Fuli looked up and forwards. "Thanks."

It was comforting her enough already but Kion thought to make sure by rubbing his cheek against Fuli's in a comforting way. Something she needed if her reaction was anything to go by. A small smile spread across her face. It didn't seem to be all bad after all.

 **So, did you like it? Let me know in a review (guest or signed in). And while you're at it tell me anything else you thought about it.**

 **Also, feel free to check out my other stuff here as well.**

 **So, bad news is I haven't even started writing the third chapter yet, but I'll try and get it done in under a week if possible.**

 **Good news is my latest video is only two minutes away from finishing uploading to YouTube. But I guess that's not really to do with this... Oh well.**

 **Keep an eye out for the next one and I'll see ya then. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I said I'd get it up in a week, and I did. Granted I did wait until the last minute but I wanted to get it just right. So here ya go guys... Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Everyone needed time alone every now and then. Everyone. And right now Fuli was doing just that. Kovu was with Kiara's sleeping form, being nagged by his daughter about something and Kion was talking with Vitani off to the side. In a way she was alone again, for a bit anyway. Even though she was surrounded by all these people she felt disconnected enough to feel on her own. Which was good. Fuli had been starved of social interaction for years and then earlier today she'd been subjected to a whole load of it here in Rafiki's tree. After all that she'd finally begun to want for time alone again, the first time she'd _wanted_ to be alone in years.

She saw Vitani and Kion laugh at something and smiled a little. She was glad Kion had found someone to be with. Despite their strong friendship there was no way a lion-cheetah relationship would have worked between Fuli and Kion. And Vitani seemed to be a good enough lioness, which was what counted the most she supposed.

Anyway, it seemed that there was nothing she could help with for the time being. Kion and Kovu still had to discuss their plan and Vitani was giving them a hand with that. Fuli decided to take some time to catch some sleep, something she hadn't had in what seemed like days.

* * *

Fuli awoke to hear the voice of someone she hadn't heard speak yet, a new voice for her. A slightly jerky sounding female voice, jerky in the sense of being a jerk. She prised her eyes open and lifted her head to see Kovu across from her talking with the hyenas, Shenzi in particular. He probably only rescued them from the carnage outside so they could tell him information. From what Fuli had been told the hyenas were working with Scar to some degree during some kind of plan he had years ago. And apparently that tied in to what was happening now. She'd have to ask around some time to find out a bit more.

Fuli just caught the end of what the hyena, Shenzi, was saying.

"So now they're trying to take the Pridelands for themselves, and that means killing every living thing here first. Do you get it now?"

"I see. It all makes sense now. But they still can't have the Pridelands, not while I'm alive they won't." Kovu said, sounding kind of heroic in some respects.

Fuli was about to resume her nap when she noticed something amiss. The bark across the tree entrance had been removed without anyone seeing, and now, standing in the empty space was a figure, long thought dead. A female. She spoke and got people's attention immediately.

"I'm sure that can be rectified, my son."

All of the survivors turned to look at the source of the sudden voice. There, stood firmly in their sights, was Zira! Kion had told Fuli that a year ago Scar and Zira had resurrected themselves in some kind of ghost form, and now it seemed that they had done so again.

Fuli also noticed now that the evil lioness had a companion with her. A smaller hyena that appeared to have no expression on her face. Fuli searched her memory for a moment and remembered that the hyena was a friend of Kion's from long ago.

"Jasiri!" Kion called out.

Fuli leapt up and stood by Kion's side opposite Vitani on the other.

"What? Jasiri? What's she doing here?"

She could see Kovu next to them, staring in horror. He wasn't happy about this one bit. His mother that nearly ruined his life was back for a second time, and he couldn't say a thing, until he finally spoke.

"Zira. How are you still alive? You died twice already."

"That's an interesting question, Kovu. It's a shame none of you will live to hear the answer."

"Jasiri! What are you doing?" Kion shouted.

There was no response from the dazed hyena. She just remained staring into nothing, like she was in some kind of trance or under a form of hypnosis.

"Jasiri!" Fuli repeated.

To their surprise Jasiri answered this time. Her voice, however, was cold, emotionless and down right uncaring sounding.

"I serve the Muuaji. I must kill you."

"Wait-" Kion was unable to finish his sentence as Zira launched her first attack.

She pounced at Kovu and was about to land the blow, but all of a sudden there came an unexpected swing from a long stick, no, a staff, that struck the lioness right on the head. It turned out to be Rafiki, who had been keeping quiet and hidden in the corner of the tree, that had knocked out Zira with his staff.

The main threat may have been dealt with but the mindless hyena was still present and would undoubtedly have some kind of orders to finish the job. Fuli watched as Kovu eyed up the creature, assessing the best way to defend himself.

But that opportunity didn't come. Instead Jasiri retreated instantly and was gone before anyone could catch her. This left only the unconscious Zira, thus resolving the problem for the time being.

Vitani went to check on Kovu who had sat himself down for a moment. He appeared to be fine, always a good sign.

"Are you alright?" Vitani asked her brother.

"Yeah. I'm fine. That could have been a lot worse though."

 _Huh._ Fuli thought. Kovu's very words were practically a description of what would almost certainly be to come. They may have been safe at the current time, but who was to say that a more heavy attack wasn't to come soon.

 _This is getting out of hand._ Fuli thought again. _I don't think I can take much more of this._

 **Good ol' Rafiki at work there. Tell me what you thought in a review, guest or otherwise, because that really helps and I like getting E-mail notifications about thing I actually care about. Thanks in advance.**

 **Usual schedule for chapter 4, well, I say schedule... I'm working on it OK. So expect that in a few days probably.**

 **Also I hope what I'm doing here doesn't come off as ham-fisted or anything. I just like to write things that are a bit different that's all.**

 **Well I guess that's me out for another few days. Till next time, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't worry, I'm still here. Sorry about the extended wait this time. So, this chapter is a bit longer and will focus on events from Dark revelations chapters 14-17. If you've read Dark Revelations then you might know what's in store, if not then, well... I'll let you find out. And just a heads up for those who haven't read DR, there'll be some 'supernatural' elements arising here. And with that I present to you the fourth chapter.**

Chapter 4

The tree was silent that night. The only sounds were the quiet snores of certain lions and the occasional bizarre sound from outside. Those creatures, those 'Muuaji', seemed to emit that hovering sound as they glided around in the air. Those sounds were much easier to hear at night on account of there being no other activity going on. Nobody was awake to hear it though, besides Fuli, who couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was trying to process so many things at once in her head it was forcing her into overdrive.

It was an undeniable fact that events were escalating way beyond their control, and fast too. The Pridelands was becoming an even less welcoming place by the minute, and she had nowhere else to go. In a way, she supposed, it was her fault that her life had become what it was now. If she hadn't assumed what Kion would do and tell the pride of her 'death', if she'd just gone back to Pride rock immediately instead of exiling herself, she could have carried on as normal. But instead she made herself endure those long years of isolation and self doubt.

There was no way any of them could fight this threat. And neither could she. Fuli was certain she wasn't a part of this community, not any more. From what she'd seen she was just getting in the way and being an extra life to protect. She had hoped that returning would help ease her troubles, now though there was barely any hope, for her, for the pride, for any of them. Things were hopeless. And she was certain that if they survived until morning, many wouldn't care that she wasn't there. She wouldn't be there.

Fuli got up and headed over to the exit. She carefully and quietly shifted the bark, stepping outside without replacing it. She took one last look at those she was about to walk away from, bowed her head with a sigh.

"Goodbye."

Fuli then sped off and vanished into the blackness of the night, her destination in her mind. A destination she wasn't going to come back from. There were none of those creatures on patrol, making the trek a simple and uninterrupted one.

It was time to end this, once and for all.

* * *

During her travel Fuli sensed herself speed past something, or perhaps someone. No, it was definitely two people. They both looked very dark in colour, one grey and the other was probably a dark brown. But it didn't matter anyway, soon nothing here would matter to her.

Within minutes she could see where she was heading to. Pride rock stood tall and towered in the near distance. Barely visible against the black sky behind and above it. She reached the set of steps leading to the first floor, stopped and looked up at the gigantic castle of the lions. She saw her intended goal at the very top of the structure.

"Well this is it." Fuli said to herself with a sigh.

The cheetah began to climb the uneven steps up, barely even thinking about what she was about to do for fear of changing her mind. Something which did not happen on her way up and so Fuli made it to the top most point of Pride rock in only about two minutes.

The view at night was actually very good, perhaps even beautiful with the tall illuminated structure in the distance, obviously the work of the invaders. At least the last thing she would see would be, well...

Fuli gazed over the edge, into the darkness below with no visible end in this low light. This was it then. This would be the end of her feeling of unbelonging and suffering. She took several steps back from the edge and readied herself, took a deep breath and muttered:

"I'm sorry."

Then she took a run up. And jumped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sensation of falling was horrible, helpless, and above all it was a strain. A strain on Fuli, so much so that she couldn't help but pass out before the end. Perhaps mercifully.

.

.

.

Even if she had been awake, it was unlikely that Fuli would've seen the incredibly fast, dark figure pass underneath her and catch her at the last second. The figure slowed to a stop quickly and dropped its catch on the ground by his accomplice.

"Now then. Now we have leverage against those retched resistance lions. No doubt they'll want her back, in exchange for Zira." The first person, a lion, said.

"When shall we go to make this ultimatum?" The second, a hyena, asked toneless, expressionless and emotionless.

"I think first thing tomorrow morning will be just fine." The first replied, thinking that if that plan failed, he would have to use his secret weapon.

* * *

The morning had arrived by the time Fuli came round, shocked that she wasn't dead. But also curious as to why. And she'd soon found out that Scar had been her rescuer that night. Somehow being fast enough to catch her as her body fell through the cold air of the night. But that plan had been thrown straight out the window by the recent turn of events.

And now she was a hostage of that same lion, along with the hyena from the day before. Jasiri. They were escorting her to Rafiki's tree and Scar had mentioned something about a hostage exchange, Fuli in exchange for Zira. A deal that she wasn't entirely sure the pride would accept. But of course she had no say in the matter as they came ever nearer to Rafiki's tree, the bark removed from the entrance already.

Loud voices could be heard coming from the tree as they got closer. It sounded as if they'd been spotted already. This was pretty much confirmed when Fuli caught sight of most of the survivors leaving though the secret back way. Moments later Scar and Jasiri stopped her at the entrance.

"Don't try anything." The authoritative lion warned.

They then entered to see the tree already evacuated, save for Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Vitani and Zira. Fuli had seen Rafiki leading the ones that escaped, likely he was taking them to Pride rock, the only other place that was safe in the Pridelands. Scar stood in front and quickly got the others' attention.

"Well isn't this one nice big reunion? Shame the others aren't here to celebrate with us."

All the lions turned at the sound of his frightening voice. Fuli saw Kiara sneering at Scar, obviously she hated him after what he'd put her, and the pride, through.

"This is the complete opposite of nice and you know it." She snapped.

"Tut tut tut, Kiara. Is that how Simba taught you to speak to people? I don't think he did." Scar taunted her.

Of course, Simba and Nala had died in the first incident related to Scar last year. Something Kiara clearly hadn't gotten over yet, understandably. Her anger showed in her response.

"Don't you DARE even mention him!"

Scar ignored the yelling lioness and turned his glaring face to Kion.

"And I believe this is yours." He said, pushing Fuli forward in front of him.

"Kion!" Fuli called.

"Fuli! Let her go!" Kion Shouted. "And whatever you've done to Jasiri, you can undo it and hand her over too."

"I will. If you give me Zira in return."

"No! Not until you agree to take down the Muuaji first." Kovu demanded. "I know you're capable of that. So do it."

It was true. After seeing what Scar was now suddenly capable of and the supernatural like occurrences from the past year, there was no doubt he could stop the invading creatures.

Scar didn't reply and instead began to wander forwards slowly. His gaze was sitting somewhere between the ground and the lions in front of him.

"Oh dear. Then it seems we're at an impasse. You see, Zira and I still need the Muuaji alive a bit longer. But you lot are disposable. So I won't ask you again, hand her over."

"No!" Kovu asserted.

"Then you've left us no choice." Scar said, wandering closer just like before.

"Guys, get back." Kovu ordered the others.

Kiara, Kion and Vitani all backed up to the rear exit of the tree as Kovu stood his ground. Zira had joined Scar by now and so both were advancing forward.

"Kovu, are you sure about this?" Kiara asked.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Kovu replied without turning his head. He was completely focussed on watching the movements of the two enemies in front, confident that he could take them on if he concentrated.

Fuli watched as Kovu readied himself for the fight. This was such a sudden turn of events. Only hours ago she'd tried to... And now there was about to be a heated battle right before her very eyes. But then the strangest thing imaginable happened...

The bodies of Scar and Zira slowed down but their fur started to do something that could only be described as singeing, and soon it reached through to their bare skin, getting brighter and larger until they both became two walking balls of fire, still marching on towards their target and seemingly unaffected by their new state. This was definitely the weirdest of all the strange things Fuli had seen recently.

"What the fuck?" Kovu blurted out, totally bemused.

The watchers by, being Kiara, Fuli, Kion and Vitani, stared in astonishment, shock, bewilderment... All emotions of that sort. Fuli was so confused and scared that the fight that ensued was only recallable as brief moments amongst a blur of action.

Scar propelling what was certainly his own blood across the floor and then making the red fluid set alight, driving a line of flames across the tree floor.

Kovu leaping around to avoid the attacks and Fuli at one point attempted to help but was stopped by Jasiri who uttered something, but she wasn't paying attention to what that was.

Kovu eventually became overpowered and Kiara went to help him. It was at that point that Fuli was brought out of her daze of confusion when a loud, booming noise of a voice came from outside. It belonged to the leader of the Muuaji creatures, who had found their hideout and had come to finish them off.

"Destroy the structure!" Ordered the voice.

Kiara helped Kovu to his feet while the burning lions were distracted by the arrival of their supposed masters. In the panic and chaos Fuli was able to run across to the escaping lions and join them as Kiara announced, "Lets get out of here."

As they were leaving through the rear exit Fuli caught some of what Scar was saying before an almighty bang was heard.

"...Change of plan... Take down the Muuaji before... Rogue lions..."

No more was audible when they were outside. The group of five ran fast away from the tree, just getting out of range when the huge blast came, knocking them to the ground.

When they clambered back to their feet and shook off the dust and debris, Fuli and her fellow survivors saw that the tree was no longer standing proud, but instead was now just a burnt cinder in the ground with its destroyers flying away into the distance. There was no sign of Scar or Zira, but they would fools to assume that they'd been killed.

"We were lucky to get out of that alive." Kion stated.

"You're telling me." Responded Kovu.

"Come on. Lets hurry to Pride rock before we're spotted." Kiara instructed.

They then began what would turn into a considerable amount of duck and cover travelling along the way to Pride rock. A place that less than half a day ago Fuli had thought to be her last destination. Now all the adrenaline and action from just a minute ago had made that seem like a distant memory.

Fuli knew that she would have some explaining to do once they returned to safety, but she would just need to accept that and get on with it because it was obviously not going to go away. Much to her annoyance.

 **Again, sorry that this took as long as it did, but I'm sure you'd all rather I take a bit of extra time to make it good than just rush through and have it turn out not so great.**

 **So there's quite a bit in this one to take in. Fuli, the ties with the plot from DR (I think I'll just refer to Dark Revelations as DR from now on), and Scar's WTF powers (just use your imagination on that one). I hope it was good as I did have some doubts when writing it but let me know in a review. Feel free to follow and favourite the story if you haven't already as well.**

 **And so we have reached that time again. Keep an eye out for chapter 5 and I'll see you all again when said chapter is ready to be released into the outside world.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hey, didn't see you guys there. Well first things first, sorry this took as long a sit did again. Between room renovations, college, Aspergers and some other stuff there's always a struggle to fit in time to write these. But it's done now and here it is. So where we last left off Fuli had just attempted to take her own life until she was captured by Scar, who took her back to Rafiki's tree hoping to exchange her for Zira. Then of course the tree got blown up after everyone escaped and our heroes returned to Pride rock. Not really much DR context needed for this one either, so there's a bonus for those of you that haven't yet read it.**

 **So this one will be a bit shorter than the last but I think that's fine considering what we had last time. So I guess enjoy.**

Chapter 5

It was to a certain degree of surprise that Fuli and her companions made it back to Pride rock intact and undetected by the Muuaji. Her, Kion, Vitani, Kiara and Kovu had safely made it to the towering home of the lions. They hadn't been back five minutes and already Kiara and Kovu were consulting with Rafiki about what their next move should be. Fuli decided that she'd prefer to stay out of this from now on, before she went completely crazy from it all. Something she was surprised no one else had done yet.

"If anyone comes up with a decent plan then let us know as soon as we're done." Done talking with Rafiki Kovu meant.

That was all Fuli got of Kovu's announcement since she had since zoned out. Quickly, one by one, the pride dispersed around the cave, which left just Kion and Fuli together for a short while. The only problem for the worried cheetah was that Kion would be curious as to why she was out of the tree the previous night and what she had been doing. If he asked then she'd might as well open up about it. And without so much as a gap between Fuli's thought and the next Kion asked just that.

"So where did you go last night to end up getting captured?"

Now was the time. She didn't want to tell him the truth but Kion was the kind of person who could pick holes in most lies told to him. Even if it was a convincing one, he would eventually find something that was off about it to bring up and get the real answer. Well, it was worth a try, she supposed, to lie to him. But she didn't hold very high hopes of getting away with it.

"I... I came here actually."

As if this wasn't awkward enough already, Vitani came over and stood by Kion, trying to join in the conversation. She must've heard what they'd been saying judging by what she said next.

"To Pride rock? Why?"

Great, now Fuli had to think of something that would sound convincing to the both of them.

"Well... I... Just have some rather fond memories of this place. That's all."

Kion and Vitani looked at the cheetah. Fuli couldn't deduce whether they believed her or not.

"Right..." Kion said, slowly, in that way that people did when they didn't believe someone. Dammit.

"Vitani! Do you have a minute?" Kovu called out.

Vitani headed over immediately to her brother. "Yeah, sure."

Fuli and Kion, alone, once again. At least this way she felt as though she could reveal the truth. She trusted Kion with these things, but usually not other people for some reason.

"And how did Scar find you?" Kion probed further.

"Well, he... Um..." Fuli couldn't think of a good enough lie to tell her friend. It was probably best to just come clean here and now.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Fuli?"

"Um... Well..." _Just come out with, Fuli!_ "Yes. Yes there is."

"Oh come on, you can tell me anything. You know that. So what happened?"

If there was one thing Kion became more of as he got older, it was sympathetic. And Fuli especially had noticed it over the last day or so. It was a reassurance, at least, to know that Kion was willing to listen to her troubles and provide support if he could. Suddenly confessing about her failed attempt on her own life was looking to be a bit easier with someone like him to talk to.

 _'What the hell?'_ She thought and went ahead.

"Aright. You won't like it. I came here because I wasn't feeling in the best of moods, putting it lightly, and at the time I thought what I was doing was the best option."

"You're beating around the bush a bit."

"Please. This isn't easy."

"Sorry. Carry on."

Fuli took a deep breath and continued.

"Well... I went to the very top of Pride rock and I took a running jump." Fuli said quickly, as though she wanted to get it out of her as fast as possible. "I jumped off."

Kion's face turned to horror at this. Fuli had jumped from the top most point of Pride rock? Why? Had she been planning on doing it all this time or was it just a spontaneous action? He never noticed any indication that that was what she intended to do. It was a total shock for him and by the look on Fuli's face she herself was regretting it now.

"You tried to kill yourself? Why? You seemed fine yesterday. What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel... Like I belong here any more. At least I didn't last night. It all stems from that day in the gorge really."

"The day we lost the rest of the guard?"

"Yes. And the day I lost my sense of purpose and ended up running away." Fuli shed a single tear.

Kion spotted it and he felt her pain. He too had experienced a different kind of pain on that day. The pain of losing all his friends, and she'd had the pain of, well, there wasn't really a good term for what happened to Fuli. Perhaps it was best to call it a 'self-induced exile'.

Kion comforted Fuli by nuzzling up to her, something he never thought he'd end up doing. Once he did no more tears seemed to leak from her eyes. None at all. Strange just how easily Kion could make Fuli feel better with such simple acts such as this. It worked, and it worked well.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you felt like that?"

"I don't know. To be honest I've been all over the place these last few years."

"Oh Fuli... You should have said something. Are you alright now?"

"Um... Yeah, I think so. In hindsight it wasn't a good idea after all. And it got me captured by Scar, the last person I'd choose as a rescuer."

Kion and Fuli separated, emotionally cooling down now. Fuli continued:

"I'd much rather be alive, that I'm sure of." Fuli wiped the last remains of her tear from her eye. "I just wish there weren't all these things happening at once and I wish life wasn't such an ordeal, ya know."

"I know it's tough, but we've been through worse. And you were strong to open up about it like you did I think. Lots of people can't help but keep this stuff to themselves until too much damage is done."

"Yeah. Thanks for listening, Kion. Nice to know you still have my back after all these years."

"It's fine." Kion smiled.

Fuli looked around the cave, hoping no one noticed what just happened between the two of them. It didn't look as though they did, which she felt as a big relief. From now on she would think differently. Instead of making hasty decisions she would come to Kion about her problems, a solution that was better than the alternative that until this morning she considered the only viable course of action. There was just one more thing she wanted regarding this matter.

"Kion. Thanks again for being there for me. Could you do one small favour though?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, I'd rather no one else know about this. Can you keep it as our secret? Please?"

"OK. If you think you're alright."

"Yes, I am. So it's a yes then?"

"Yes. I won't tell anyone about it."

"Thank you. You really are the best friend I've ever had. And I'm not just saying that as a friendship cliché either."

"I think you rank pretty high on my friends list too. Now, I think they'll be wanting someone to keep watch outside for a bit. You don't mind if I go and volunteer myself do you?"

Fuli smiled and gave a little chuckle. "Of course not."

"OK then." Kion said as he got up and wandered past his friend. As he passed Fuli felt him give her a quick lick on the cheek. Another thing she thought would never happen.

 _'Cheeky.'_ She thought.

"Catch ya later, Fuli."

Kion was gone and talking to Kovu now, leaving Fuli alone with her thoughts again, for what seemed like the twentieth time this week. It was fine though. She liked it when those opportunities came, to just sit and think to herself, to clear her mind as she went through her thoughts like a checklist.

After her talk with Kion she felt much more at ease. It was amazing just how much weight could be lifted from ones shoulders by telling another person your troubles. Even if she was only willing to let him and him only know about them. And now it seemed that, at least in terms of her own happiness, there was once again some hope for the future.

 **Some positivity at last. And I'm not going for a Kion/Fuli romance or anything, just a really good friendship between the two that's all. Please review won't you? Also that red squiggly line is telling me that** **positivity isn't a word. Fuck that red squiggly line.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. I hope it didn't seem a bit 'meh' or anything but I'm quite tired right now so I'll say farewell until chapter 6. By the way, this fic will probably be a few chapters longer than Self Exile, just to let you know in advance. Well, see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ZZZZZZZZZ... Huh? Oh yeah, wasn't I in the middle of a story? Sorry it's been sooo long since the last chapter. Here's some more words for you to read as an apology.**

Chapter 6

For a brief time it seemed like there had actually been some time to relax and rest in peace between all the action and chaos. It only lasted about half an hour, but it was better than nothing. Kion, who had been on watch at the time, reported a huge flash of light emanating from where the invaders' base was. Afterwards Kovu assembled a group consisting of him, Kiara, Kion and Vitani who were also accompanied by the two cubs Maisha and Mpenzi (they'd absolutely insisted on coming this time). So that's where they'd gone, must've been ten minutes now, after Kovu had said something to Rafiki.

Fuli didn't really know the others that were left behind all that well. Most of the people she used to know had gone. There was Rafiki of course but having an in-depth friendship with him was as hard as trying to drink without touching the water. Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa were hanging around but again they weren't the kinds of people Fuli would strive to have friendships with. Two of Kiara's friends, the hyena trio, some more lions and lionesses... Two of which caught Fuli's eye actually. The pride had found them hiding on their way to the tree hideout yesterday. The male was called Kontar who bore a striking resemblance to Kovu with the addition of a lighter patch of fur around his left eye. The female was called Adia, who's most notable physical feature was her birthmark in the rough shape of a paw print on her cheek. They both seemed like nice lions based on observations from a distance.

Suddenly Fuli was presented with an opportunity to find out more about the two of them. They came over and sat down, looking for a quick chat probably. Fuli obliged as she too was getting a little irritated by the lack of stuff to do while Kovu and CO were off being brave, and even though she knew this invasion issue was the main situation here she wasn't all that interested in it to be honest.

Well, time for a little talk.

"So what were you two doing when they found you?" Fuli asked first.

"Surviving obviously." Kontar replied. "Not much else we could've been doing."

"Of course, dumb question really. What are you going to do when all this is over then?"

"Find a nice quiet spot and sleep for a long time." Adia joked. "At least that's what I'd like to do." She chuckled.

"Don't we all?" Fuli said.

"What about you?" Kontar repeated Fuli's question. "Any idea where you'll be headed after all this?"

"Oh, well, I... Um, actually I don't really know." Fuli tried to think of what her plans might be for when things got better.

Trouble was, she was in totally the wrong mindset right now to picture happy scenarios such as that. Especially just half a day after what she did to herself.

"A better Pridelands just seems so distant right now. And given what I've been through these last few years I honestly can't imagine anything else. Maybe it's just my own personnel problems getting in the way but... I don't know."

"Understandable. I know it does look bleak." Said Adia. "But I reckon we'll make it through. You'll see."

"Thanks for the uplifting words." Fuli smiled.

Maybe things would get better. They wouldn't know until Kovu and Kiara returned. But even now it was easy to see that there were only two ways this could possibly end.

* * *

Fuli spent some time resting, probably falling asleep at one point but not for long though. At least that short slice of peace gave her a much needed break from all the loud activities of life. But that time had now passed. When she woke up Fuli found that Kovu and his group still hadn't returned from their voyage to investigate the flash of light in the north.

To help kill some more time she decided to chat to Rafiki for a bit. To her surprise he was a lot more talkative than she remembered.

"I hope they're alright. Who knows what could happen out there?" Fuli voiced her concern.

Rafiki replied with: "I am sure dey are fine, Fuli. Don't get so worried."

Despite her quick nap and conversation with Kontar and Adia earlier, Fuli was sure that the group had only been gone for about ten, maybe fifteen minutes. But for some reason it felt like hours. Not so strange considering her normal, happy life before the gorge incident felt like a couple lifetimes ago.

"OK. I guess it's only natural under these circumstances."

Fuli had a thought: Why not ask the question she'd been thinking about for a while? Now seemed as good a time as any.

"Hey Rafiki. I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you exactly?"

"Oh, numbers do not mean a ting my dear. It is intelligence and wisdom dat matter de most." Trust Rafiki to answer with something deep and meaningful rather than a straight answer.

"I see. Only, you don't seem to age, like, ever." Fuli said. "How long have you been in the Pridelands for anyway?" She hoped she wasn't being too intrusive of anything here. It didn't seem like she was going by the monkey's reply.

"I have been here a long, long time. I came here when Mohatu was a young cub in fact. And I tink you know just how long ago dat was."

"Blimey. That is old then. If you don't mind me saying." _Did I just blurt that out? My god._

"Not at all, my dear." If there was one thing that Rafiki seemed to be immune to it was offense, deliberate or otherwise.

"Well, I'll let you get on with watch duty. Talk to ya later."

Rafiki gave a little 'see ya later' smile and Fuli left him alone. There was a small gust of wind as Fuli caught a small portion of something Rafiki uttered next.

"Hmm. What is dat, Mufasa?..."

Likely just one of his strange 'hearing spirits' moments, Fuli thought. Of course no one knew if it was all genuine or not, but the old coot knew what he was doing all the time so best not to question it.

Then to her surprise, just as she reached the rest of the pride, Rafiki began talking to them from atop a rock. He quickly secured everyone's attention.

"Everybody listen up! Der is danger approaching and I believe it is Scar."

Whatever he was talking about the chances were that it was to be taken seriously. And judging by the whispers and murmurs that followed suit, the pride was taking it seriously.

"Do not panic. I want ya all to head over to Vitani's den in de Mbali fields and hide der for de time being."

"What about you?" Zuri called out.

Without hesitation the mandrill answered.

"I will stay here and hold him off while you all get to de den. Now please go, and don't ask any more questions."

 _'What?'_ Fuli thought. Rafiki, the old and half crazy shaman, was actually going to stay behind to fend off the murderous and now superpower equipped Scar?

It became apparent that no one else shared Fuli's concern as they all started to pile out of the cave, preparing to leave just as Rafiki said. After all, a warning was a warning. And they'd be fools not to heed it. Fuli reluctantly attached herself on to the end of the evacuation line, and as she passed Rafiki she gave a quick couple words of encouragement to him.

"Good luck."

Rafiki watched as the people he was responsible for left. With him holding off Scar they should be able to reach Vitani's old den safely. He and Fuli exchanged a quick wave goodbye before all the lions (and other animals) went completely out of sight below Pride rock.

Fuli had been looking back over her shoulder until she could no longer see the kind old monkey. She was grateful that he was willing to put himself at risk for their own safety, but naturally she was worried and felt that she wouldn't be seeing him again. A strong possibility given the nature of the circumstances.

Nevertheless there was nothing that would make him change his mind and unfortunately if he didn't do this then none of them stood any chance to get away. The only thing was to press on and hope that Kovu's group came back soon...

…

…

So much walking and yet the journey felt like a walk in the park compared to the previous scrapes they'd been in.

Since Fuli had lived in Vitani's den, isolated from the rest of the Pridelands, for a couple of years beforehand she was leading the party. With Vitani off in the north she was the best choice of navigator. Strange how all the time Fuli had spent in that den and now it was where she was heading back to. Coming full circle at last perhaps?

Further back the hyenas were complaining about whatever little thing peeved them off. This time it was the walking and the whole lions hating them thing again by the sounds of it. They must've said something to Tiifu and Zuri at some point since they were joining in as well. Everyone else, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kontar and Adia were keeping quiet. Then again what was there to talk about exactly?

One blessing was the Muuaji disappearing suddenly earlier, almost certainly Scar's working, making the trip so much easier, albeit duller than before. But Fuli noticed something else. The Pridelands were quiet, very quiet now. The creatures must've killed off a lot of life throughout the lands. Not all of it but there would be a severe death toll in the animal population in the kingdom after this.

Soon the den came into distant view. Fuli felt relief at the sight of the place, just big enough to house them all until the trouble was dealt with by those more suitable to do so. Kiara and Kovu, Kion and Vitani, but not her though. Fuli didn't consider herself as someone capable of solving this problem. She was never that great at it, even when in the lion guard, and that hadn't changed. Or at least that's what she thought.

Time to get everyone inside, and quickly.

 **Just sort of plodding on through some bits here. One of the more calmer installments in this thing. Bit more action next time though, I promise.**

 **Sorry again for the wait, not much I could do about that. But I got this posted so it's OK now, right? Well, usual procedures guys! Leave a review and whatnot. I'm off to start working on chapter 7, which if my planning goes correctly should be the penultimate chapter, but we'll see.**

 **Bye for now : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's that time again! Another chapter in the story about everyone's favourite cheetah! So yeah, here's chapter seven at last. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

It was beginning to get cold around the lands, a strange sign? Or maybe just an effect of the winter season? Either way it wouldn't be long before it was freezing. A solid ten minutes had passed since the escaped group of survivors had found refuge in the small but somewhat cosy den, Fuli among them. Nothing much had occurred in that time.

The recent emptiness of the Pridelands almost seemed peaceful and nearly succeeded in making Fuli feel at ease for the first time in ages, and helped her worrying of Rafiki a bit more too. Unfortunately the hyenas were still picking bones with Tiifu and Zuri, which added a certain amount of poison to the otherwise tranquil atmosphere.

"So even you lions don't know why you hate us hyenas so much?" Banzai said in a loud voice.

Tiifu replied with, "Honestly, we don't. That's just what we've been brought up to believe."

"Hmph. Typical. It seems like you lot aren't competent enough to remember exactly why you treat us this way or smart enough to come up with a solution. Like stop it!" Sometimes Banzai reminded Fuli all to much of Janja. Both were certainly annoying in one way or another.

"Hey, now you've already been granted a return to the Pridelands so I don't see why you're talking like that to us." Zuri retorted. "Kiara and Kovu could quite easily change their minds you know."

Shenzi had to step in eventually to make Banzai shut the hell up, as she usually did. At least she could attempt to be civil about things.

"Banzai, I'll handle this." She turned to the two lionesses. "Now, we just wanted to know why exactly you lions think we're so inferior. But it seems like you don't even know yourselves."

Tiifu smiled and said, "All the more reason to put it behind us and move on I think."

Fuli's opinion on this matter was still a bit divided. One on hand she'd learnt enough over time to realise that these hyenas weren't as bad as they were often made out to be. They were just victims of a cruel system from many years ago, and that was the only reason they were like they were towards lions and other Pridelanders. But on the other hand there were still some doubts flowing around. She thought that in the end, if they behaved good enough and all that then there really wouldn't be any problem with the hyenas being granted a return to the Pridelands.

"Right. That's just what I was thinking." Continued Shenzi. "But there is still the concern that we have about guarantee. How do we know that we'll be given our own place here when this is over?"

"Well I... I guess..." Zuri seemed to be at a loss for a good answer to that. "OK, so we can't give a guarantee, but isn't our word enough?"

"I suppose it'll have to do for now. But just remember that no matter what you think of us, we do have the decency to obey the rules of the Pridelands. As long as we're provided for just the same as any other inhabitant here."

 _Huh, hyenas._ Fuli watched as the trio went away from the lioness friends, partly satisfied, well... Shenzi at least. Banzai was a bit harder to please and Ed was... Ed. Not that they could go very far given the size of the cave. Fuli sighed and looked outside.

"I still can't believe we're going to share this place with them." She muttered to herself.

When the hyena trio was at the opposite end of the den Fuli took the opportunity to talk with the ones they'd just left, Tiifu and Zuri. They looked happy to see her.

"Hyenas, aye. They're never happy, are they?" Fuli said.

"Nope. Still, you can't blame them after what they've been put through." Tiifu responded.

"As long as they don't cause any major problems I'm fine with them being here." Added Zuri.

"I don't think they'll be able to cause any trouble once order returns to this place." Fuli said. "Kiara and Kovu will make sure of that. And Kion too."

"You like Kion don't you?" Zuri asked.

Fuli felt a little embarrassed for some reason. Although she wasn't sure why.

"Well, yeah I guess. But not in that way. He's the only friend I still have from childhood. All the others are dead. And I think it's really getting to me after all this time as well." Fuli bowed her head.

"Is that why you went out last night? To think things over?"

 _Dammit Zuri! You're touching on a sensitive subject there._

"Well... Um. Kinda." Fuli sighed and carried on. "To tell you the truth I was actually going... I mean I went to Pride rock that night and I climbed up to the top to..." She just couldn't tell them about what she tried to do, not right now. "Oh, I don't know. It's been a funny few days recently hasn't it?"

"That's an understatement. But I'm sure it will soon be over, we'll get back to normal in no time."

"I wish I could see it that way, Zuri."

"You're unhappy now but I bet when Kion comes back you'll be right as rain again." Tiifu smiled.

"We'll see." Fuli said with a chuckle as she returned the smile.

Yes, she would be happy when Kion came back. She'd be happy when they all got back. Because if they were back then it meant they weren't dead. And the only way to find out was with, Ugh... More waiting.

* * *

It wasn't long before the den, low down in a rather rocky area, was in sight of an evil creature, intent on ending those within. He waited until Zuri went off watch to make his move. He and his hyena companion stealthily approached, both stepping in almost perfect unison so as to not make noise underfoot.

Now so close to the opening the creature, Scar, with Jasiri by his side, prepared to make his boisterous entrance. When he saw that no one was coming to keep watch anytime soon the two stepped inside. Scar, using his bizarre power, cast fire in a straight line across the floor. It caught everyone's attention instantly before dying out fast. Now every pair of eyes was on him and Jasiri, standing between them and the only escape.

"Alright, now stay right where you are, all of you!" The brown beast roared out.

He slowly padded up and down the width of the cave as he watched his captives. Fuli was behind some other lions, hiding away the best she could.

"Not like you have much choice anyway." Scar smiled sinisterly. "Now I would like you all to line up so I can kill you easily and with no mess. No more mess than is necessary that is."

He must've gone completely mad to just utter out a sentence like that so casually! Fuli felt a sort of unpleasant, cold feeling of dread travel down her back.

"You can't just kill us." Pleaded Timon.

"Shut it, slapstick midget." Scar snapped back. "I'm going to have you all dead in the next five minutes whether you like it or not. But don't worry, the rest of the world will have the same joy as you, all in good time."

It was then that Fuli remembered the one who'd stayed at Pride rock to help them get away in time. Rafiki, who had remained to fend off Scar. If Scar was here now then what had happened to the old monkey?

"Wait, where's Rafiki?" She asked, shaking a little out of fear.

"That daft Mandrill of yours? He's lying on top of Pride rock with a hole through his chest." It was frightening just how much pride Scar was taking when he admitted these things to them.

"No..." Fuli muttered quietly as Scar took his attention off her and redirected it to the wider appeal of the others.

"Now, any more last questions?" He asked.

None of them answered. But then again, what answer could they give? They would still be doomed either way.

"I have one. Are you gonna fight me or not?" The unexpected voice came from outside.

Scar looked behind him and was met with the confident looking Kovu, backed up by Kiara, Kion, Vitani and the two cubs. The slightest feeling of hope seemed to spread through the crowd in the den at the arrival of their king.

Scar himself appeared to be nonchalant to Kovu's appearance. "That depends. Do you think you're capable of fighting me without dying straight away?"

"I think I can last long enough to do some damage, lets put it like that." Stated Kovu boldly.

"Well, it seems like I have to prove my dominance to you before I kill your miserable excuse for a pride. I accept the challenge."

"Good."

Fuli witnessed the challenge go on. Clearly a battle was about to brew between the two lions. If one of them could even be called that any more. And judging from their previous encounters she didn't want to be around when the violence broke out.

Kiara spoke into Kovu's ear.

"Kovu, you'll never beat him. And he has that hyena fighting for him too. You don't stand a chance." And she did have a point. But despite this Kovu still persisted.

"Kiara, I can take him on. Just get everyone back to Pride rock. Please."

The look on Kiara's face showed that she wasn't happy with this. She wasn't happy with her mate putting his life in danger like this. But it was for the good of the pride so in the end she agreed, but still a little reluctantly.

"Come on everyone, back to Pride rock. You'll be safe there."

Kovu and Kion both eyed Scar as everyone walked passed him very warily. Fuli felt relieved to be getting away from this thing before it got really serious. But of course she was also worried for Kovu, despite not knowing him as well as Kion or any of her old friends. Maybe she'd have thought him incapable of fighting Scar, but her confidence in him was enough to convince her that he would be alright.

Kion and Vitani herded the group away, except for Fuli who was deliberately trying to lag behind just to catch a bit more of the scene going on. Kiara was refusing to leave her mate.

"Kiara go, get them to safety. Now." Kovu demanded.

"But Kovu-"

"Just go."

Kiara waited. Weighing up the situation but eventually settled on the fact that she had no choice.

"I'll come back as soon as the others are safe. You have to make it Kovu. Don't die on me." She said.

"I don't plan to."

Fuli turned and went to catch up with the others before Kiara left the opponents to their fight. There was a small feeling of helplessness coming from the fact that she couldn't do anything to help. Having grown up with the lion guard and having a duty and responsibility to help and protect others hadn't seemed to have worn off, even after all these years. Fuli wished there was something else she could do, but alas there wasn't. She was going to safety at last though, something to be grateful for. Now it was up to Kovu to save them all. Her part in this, at least majorly, was over.

 **And I'm 99% sure that the next chapter will be the last. Almost certain. Also if you haven't already then please check out my original Lion King series and also leave a review on this chapter right here, guest, signed in, on the moon or under a rock, whatever you like.**

 **So chapter 8 will probably just be wrapping everything up and so on. Keep an eye out for it as usual and I'll have it posted as soon as I finish it. Bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, so here's the final chapter... In a story that I never originally intended to write but somehow it gained popularity... Yeah these two shorts have pretty much been my life these last few months. Anyhow, this is just wrapping things now. Hope the ending was good and all that. Read and judge for yourself.**

Chapter 8

Activity at Pride rock was at long last beginning to resemble what it used to be like, with the pride filling the space inside and all talking to one another. Things were almost back to normal it seemed. Fuli still wasn't convinced of the equilibrium though as she sat near the cave mouth. A couple minutes after watching Kiara and Kion head out to assist Kovu and she was starting to think about certain things again due to the lack of talking to anyone there. It was the same old stuff: how her life had been on a decline since the death of the guard, how she'd kicked herself out of her home based on a few hasty assumptions and everything that had happened since she came back, even the stuff she'd rather bury in the past for all of time. It was all flooding through again.

But with the recent hopes, opening up to Kion and Scar's defeat coming into view, Fuli was actually starting to have a change of mind and heart. No longer did she believe all was utterly hopeless and that there was no future for any of the pride. Although the danger facing them wasn't yet overcome she felt a surprising sense of happiness, that life was finally getting better for her.

It took her so long to realize it, but the whole reasoning and cause of her many years of sadness was in fact mostly just her own doing. Besides the big kicker of the loss of some of her closest friends, all the rest had been her. She automatically assumed that she wouldn't belong in her home after they believed her to be dead, she exiled herself based on these assumptions and over the last few years she'd become so isolated that she only really knew how to care and worry for herself. But it wasn't until now that Fuli came to the true conclusion that she could have had a much better life after the incident than what was actually played out. Seeing how loyal and willing to risk his life Kovu was for his pride and seeing Kion experience having his friend turned against him and all the other things that lion had been through, Fuli was feeling a little selfish in a way. She had gone through an incredibly rough phase but now wanted to start on a clear slate in what would almost certainly be a new era for the Pridelands.

Whatever had occurred in recent years, Fuli just wanted to put it behind her now. And she had a strong feeling that Kiara, Kovu and Kion would be able to defeat Scar, and so when they got back she would tell Kion of this. The last thing she'd have to do before beginning a new, better life. She belonged in the Pridelands once again.

* * *

Things had gone just as Fuli expected. Kiara, Kovu and Kion returned victorious having killed Scar and saved Jasiri from her hypnosis (and Kion told her something about the hyena almost destroying everything before her rescue), and later on Kiara and Kovu gave an inspiring speech about rebuilding their kingdom. That long awaited return to normality was now upon them and it was simply great beyond words. And as if the kings of the past themselves were watching them a warm, pleasant evening followed the chaotic day. Now everyone was having an early night from the exhausting ordeal, some where already asleep, some weren't.

Fuli was once again at the entrance, but not contemplating anything, only enjoying the night sky, which was something she'd not been able to do in so long. Kion came over and sat beside her, nudging her on the shoulder since she didn't seem to notice him right away.

"Hey. Aren't you tired?" He asked.

Fuli turned to him. "Not really. Well... I don't know." She replied.

"Well while you're working it out, mind telling me what you've decided for 'you know what'?"

Fuli knew what he was referring to. That night when she sneaked out of Rafiki's tree and went to Pride rock. Something she still regret doing. And she knew what she wanted to do about it.

"Forget about it. That's all. This is a clean start and there's no room for grim things such as that. No one else needs to know."

"Alright. Glad you're OK now. Vitani told me how worried you looked when I went with Kiara to help Kovu."

That much was true, although Fuli didn't know how much her worry had shown through then.

"Well you came back in one piece and that's all that matters."

Before Kion could say anything Kiara joined them with Kovu next to her, both huddling up to each other as always.

"Kiara. Long time no see, at least in normal circumstances." Fuli greeted the queen.

"Same." Kiara replied. "Listen, I don't want you to think that we've... Forgotten you or anything. Obviously running this place requires a lot of attention on important matters so there's little time for other, smaller things. That's why there wasn't much of a fuss when you returned."

"I understand." Fuli said. "I'm not the most important thing in the world."

"Oh, I don't know." Kovu joined in. "You do have your special values like many others here." He stated, glancing over at Kion for a second. Nobody really noticed the gesture.

Fuli did smile though. Not at Kovu's remark but at him telling her this. That's all she really wanted to hear, that she had value, that she was wanted by someone.

"Thanks." The cheetah replied.

"We'll leave you two alone for now. Goodnight." Kiara said, parting ways with them along with Kovu. The two lions went to their cub and her best friend and started talking.

Fuli and Kion took no notice though. They were too busy thinking together and looking forward to the future. The future of the Pridelands... And of them themselves.

 **And there you have it I guess. A happy ending I'm sure you'll all appreciate. As it's the last chapter I would like it if you left a review... Please?**

 **Anyway, no more Fuli focused stories I'm afraid cause I'm convinced I couldn't write another one. It was enough of a struggle getting this one done (and even then I think it could have been a bit better). I still plan on doing more Lion King fics though, one more based on the four-part series I keep badgering on about in these author notes (go check them out by the way if you haven't already. Visit my profile for a quick guide to it), and after that... Who knows? (Well I have a couple ideas, but those are for another day).**

 **So I'll see you guys around then. Dunno when I'll be back but I'm hoping it won't be too long. Farewell comrades (or whatever, ya know) Um... Yeah, bye!**


End file.
